


Corrupted Union

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom!Sehun, Death, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Faked Suicide, Gore, M/M, Murder, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top!Jongin, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Two lives co-existing on separate paths. One living to experience a fairytale while the other just wants peace from a hectic life. What happens when these two unsuspecting lives collide? Will it irrevocably implode or will they get a happily ever after like the fairytale teaches us?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 36
Kudos: 96
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Corrupted Union

**Author's Note:**

> ***Prompt TJ64***  
> I would like to explicitly state to everyone as the reader to read this at your own discretion. This story contains very triggering topics such as domestic abuse, heavy language, suicide, and death. If you are unable to handle that please do be weary about reading this story. I would also like to preface this story by stating I did not take this story lightly and I stand with any one who has been through or is going through something like the topics mentioned above. This was not easy to write as I am sure for some it may not be easy to read. So please, be mindful of this when starting this story.
> 
> To the prompter: I might have gone a bit farther than your prompt may have suggested and my sincerest apologies for that. I do hope in some way I did it justice and I thank you for giving a prompt that was able to challenge me as a writer. If this was ultimately not your cup of tea I apologize profusely. If it was in any capacity something you were looking for I thank you for reading!

_7 years ago was when they first met.  
6 years ago was when they went on their first date.  
5 years ago was when they got engaged.  
4 years ago they officially got married.  
3 years, 1095 days, 26280 hours, and 1576800 seconds of absolute hell._

_It started out beautiful as it always does. Everything was as it should have been. They were happy together. When they first met seven years ago when they were in their early twenties it was like a miracle had fallen right from the sky. The friendship phase was an easy one to get through. Learning each other’s quirks, likes and dislikes, favorite foods, favorite colors, favorite seasons, and so much more. It was the best part. They laughed every day. Smiled every day. If he was being honest they were over the moon for each other. Then the first date came a year later. Everyone who knew them was wondering why it took so long to have a first date. Sehun had to be sure. That’s why. This was his first real relationship after all. Not counting the puppy love in his middle school and teenage years. This was his adulthood. It was going to shape who he was for the rest of his life. He had to make the right decision. When he felt that it was right was when he acknowledged he was ready for their first date. Of course, he was nervous but it was all so simple. They went on a small boat cruise to watch the sunset, then they headed over to a fair that had been going on during that weekend, and they ended with a nice candlelight dinner that overlooked a beautiful forest and the moon rose in the distance. Sehun was in relationship bliss. For the next year they did big and small dates together. And it was magical. On the anniversary of their first date he proposed in the exact spot that they had their candlelight dinner. Sehun couldn’t dare to say no. This was the man of his dreams. The one he had been waiting for. His own Prince Charming. The universe had sent him everything he wanted rolled up into a tall, handsome, thoughtful, caring, and loving man. What more could he possibly want out of life? The wedding was beautiful. Family and friends came to celebrate this union of two hearts that could not be separated. His mother sobbed in the front pew as they said their vows. To cherish and to hold, through sickness and in health. His father barely held it together but all he ever wanted for his son was to be happy. Sehun was happy. He knew he was going to be happy forever. This was the best day of his life and there was going to be many more to come. He couldn’t wait to live in marital bliss and the honeymoon phase forever. The first year of marriage gave him exactly that. It was almost like they were dating all over again. But that’s how a good relationship should be, right? Unfortunately, he was wrong. Very wrong. Once everything settled down, the bliss wore off, and they got into a routine Sehun realized he made a mistake. He had been ignorant all these years. Marital bliss didn’t last forever, if it even existed at all._

***  
Sehun was hiding in their closet. He was home and he was very drunk. Again. That meant only one thing, he was going to take it out on him. He was still recovering from the broken ribs from a few weeks ago and a bruised eye from only a few days ago. It started as a bi-monthly thing, then a monthly thing, then a weekly thing, and now it was almost daily. The only reprieve he got was when he was too drunk to stand so he passed out on the nearest piece of furniture. It looked like tonight was not going to be a night of reprieve. Sehun could hear him storming around downstairs, mumbling to himself, and cursing when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. He heard something break and Sehun jumped. The cursing got louder and the sounds of footsteps got closer.

“I know you’re hiding somewhere you pretty little bitch. Come out now before I find you my damn self!”

Sehun didn’t move a muscle. He knew he should come out to save himself from the guaranteed beating he was going to get but the longer he waited it out the longer he had to prepare himself. He was trying to keep himself from crying and his body was shaking so badly his teeth were chattering. This was a never-ending cycle that he didn’t know how to get out of. Three years. Three long years of this. He stopped seeing his parents over a year ago and he did his best to cover up the bruises and pain with makeup and pain medicine when he went to work. He could only see his friends at scheduled times and they were never allowed to come over nor was he able to stay at their house. He was becoming suffocated and he wanted to get out. Needed to get out but he didn’t know how. He currently had no plans so he handled everything he could without breaking down. 

“I found you.”

Sehun had to look up. Way up, because his husband was tall. Taller than him. He stood at, at least 6’2; 6’3 if he wasn’t slouching. He wasn’t overly buff but he had enough muscle to knock the air out of Sehun when the time called for it. The eyes that he fell in love with; those big, round, beautiful, and expressive eyes were looking at him like they didn’t recognize him anymore. Those were the eyes he was now used to seeing these past three years. They no longer held love in them. Now they were filled with hatred, disgust, and every negative emotion one could think of. 

“Get up before I get you up.” His voice was deep, menacing, and he meant exactly what he said. Except, Sehun couldn’t move. He was frozen to his spot where he was cowering in the corner of their walk-in closet. There was nowhere for him to go.

“I said get the fuck up!” He was getting closer. Each step he took it seemed like he got bigger and bigger. Sehun still hadn’t moved. He wanted to cry until he couldn’t anymore, but his tears dried up years ago. There were no tears left to cry. He had to grin and bear it. So that’s what he did when he felt himself getting yanked up by his hair and dragged out of the closet. He tried to stop it with his hands but all he got in return were carpet burns on his elbows and hands. When he landed at the foot of the bed he tried to scurry across the room to get away but he was instantly hauled back by his ankles.

“Where do you think you’re going?” That question ended on a hard slap to his face that had his head turning hard on his neck. It was sure to leave a mark. Clutching his hand to his face he tried to stand up but his legs wouldn’t hold him. So he just laid on the floor waiting for everything to be over. He felt hands turning his body around and that tall body of his husband straddled his hips. He saw his hands go straight for his neck and they pressed against his airways. This wasn’t the first time he’d been choked for “disobeying.” He was hoping this time it would end it all. Sehun hoped his husband was so drunk he didn’t know when to stop and his life was taken from him. That was all Sehun wanted. He couldn’t live like this anymore. He was exhausted. His heart and soul had been shattered beyond repair. There was no way he could find the will to carry on. So if that meant dying by the hands of his husband then so be it. He could finally find the peace he had been longing for these past three years.

His wish was not answered. Just as he started to black out those hands had released him and he drew in a hard breath.

“Why won’t you just kill me Chanyeol?” He choked out when he could finally breathe.

“For what? So I can lose my pretty little punching bag? Not a chance in hell.”

Sehun cringed away when Chanyeol bent down for a kiss. He couldn’t turn away far enough because Chanyeol was roughly holding on to his jaw. The smell of alcohol was oozing through the small space between them and Sehun’s stomach was starting to churn. He was going to be sick but if he threw up all over Chanyeol things would only serve to get a lot worse. So he did his best to breathe in through his mouth and out of his nose. 

“Kiss me.”

“No.”

“I said fucking kiss me.”

“And I said, no.”

_*** silence ***_

“Fine then have it your way.”

Sehun braced himself as Chanyeol put his left hand back around his neck and his right hand reared back to punch him square in the face. The more he punched him the harder he would hold him down. He could feel his left eye starting to close and his vision go dark for the second time within as many minutes. This time he was going to get his wish. It was all going to end. He happily prepared himself to take his last breath. If all it took was saying no to a kiss he would’ve said no years ago. Instead he used to welcome the kisses, hugs, and sex albeit a bit rough because he thought deep down that Chanyeol still loved him. That the Chanyeol he met and married all those years ago was still inside of him. That after a night of sex and falling asleep in the entanglement of each other’s limbs the next day would be better. All because he loved him. They loved each other. Chanyeol was supposed to be his Prince Charming but right now there was nothing charming about him and hadn’t been in a long time. Sehun was going to pray for his end as he felt his heartbeat slow, his tongue was slipping out of his mouth, and his eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head. He was almost there. The end was near. His pain and suffering was soon going to end. 

Blinking his eyes quickly, Sehun slowly arose as he realized that he was still alive. A wave of disappointment surged through his body over the fact that he wasn’t dead and floating in the afterlife. The carpet was digging into his back and Chanyeol was unceremoniously passed out on top of him. Sehun shoved Chanyeol off of him and drew in a deep breath. So, his husband passing out from heaven only knew how much liquor saved his life this time. What a bummer. Slowly getting up he quickly and quietly went into the master bathroom. Against his better judgment Sehun turned on the lights to inspect the damage done this time. He wasn’t shocked by the sight in front of him. His jaw was a little sore and a dark mark was starting to form, his left eye was nearly swollen shut, and there was a huge handprint around his neck. It would be a few days before he could go back to work. This would take a lot of makeup to cover up and turtlenecks made him itch. Luckily for him, Chanyeol never missed a day of work so he would have the house to himself for a few hours over the next few days. Maybe then he could find time to get out of this mess. Divorce wasn’t an option even though he had considered it years ago. He couldn’t bring himself to disappoint his family. Separation wasn’t much better either. It would be a lot more exhausting having to put up a front knowing they weren’t living together. Granted it wasn’t easy now having to hide his injuries from his family and friends. He was truly stuck with nobody to talk to and nobody who would understand. All he wanted was out but as each day passed he just couldn’t figure out a perfect how. 

After a hot shower, Sehun had quietly left the bedroom and was now sitting at his desk, staring at his computer screen from where he was holed up in his study. He had an ice pack over his face and he was smoothly running his hand over his neck where Chanyeol had choked him. There was also a glass of cold water on the edge of his desk that he hoped would soothe his now sore throat. After episodes like that he always needed a breather. Luckily for him, Chanyeol was still passed out in their bed snoring away like nothing had ever happened. Too bad Sehun was already reliving every moment. Any time he even attempted to shut his eyes he would get a flash of the smack across his face, being dragged across the floor, or being straddled and choked until he blacked out. When would enough be enough? This had to stop. That was why he was now looking at his doctoral books and information on the internet on how he could physically and legally fake his own death. That was the only way out of this. 

“SEHUN!” Aanndd there goes the moments of peace that he thought would have lasted longer than, like thirty minutes. Except when he looked at the clock on his desk he noted that it was well past thirty minutes. It was nearing 11PM. How long had he been sitting there staring at everything and nothing at all? Also, how Chanyeol still had the energy to yell at him after just waking up was anyone’s guess.

Gathering the strength to leave his office, Sehun saved the information he found, shut down his laptop, closed the books on his desk, and headed back upstairs to the bedroom. On his journey to what he now considered “hell's existence” he noted how quiet the house actually was. They lived in a house very shy of being considered a mansion. They had hardwood floors covering the entire downstairs. A lot of it was an open space layout except for a few strategically placed walls that cordoned off his study from the living room, dining room, and the kitchen. There were two sets of stairs that lead to the second floor. One set was connected to the kitchen while the other was in the entrance way. Walking down the hallway towards the kitchen he took notice in how clean the floors were and that there were absolutely no scratches. The case would probably be much different had he been allowed to keep his childhood dog Vivi. That day will forever be stamped in his mind when Chanyeol told him that he was going to take his dog to the pound and if he made any objections it would be the last thing he ever did. So, he didn’t object as he stood by and watched him with rough hands storm out of the house with Vivi. That was about six months into their marriage. However, the next morning Sehun discreetly called around to numerous pounds and adoption agencies looking to see if anyone had brought a dog in. The more places that told him “no” the more worried he got that Chanyeol hadn’t taken his dog to the pound in the first place but instead left him on the side of the road to die. With his hope waning he called one last shelter before he would have had to accept the fact that Vivi might have been lost forever. That last call saved him from the tears that were threatening to spill over. They said a man had brought in a fluffy Bichon Frise right when they were closing for the evening. Sehun had smoothly lied and said that his dog had been lost that evening and that he would be in immediately to come get him. On his way to work that morning he stopped by the shelter, picked up Vivi, and dropped him off at his parents house where he has secretly stayed for the past 2.5 years. His parents never asked any questions on the subject and he didn’t offer them an explanation. Sehun just knew that he slept a little easier at night knowing that his precious dog who had helped him through his trying teen years was still with him. 

“Sehun! Where the fuck are you?” Sehun ignored Chanyeol’s yelling and continued up the back stairs. He would get there when he good and damn well pleased. There was sure to be consequences for him being “late” but he was at the point where he simply didn’t care anymore. At this point what was really the worst that could happen to him? He died…

“What, Chanyeol?” he grumbled when he stepped foot into the doorway of their spacious bedroom. He was lying on his bed with an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth. Cigarette smoke was not Sehun’s favorite smell but he grew to ignore it over the years. He wasn’t going to be the one to ask the other man to stop. He was just lucky Chanyeol hadn’t had the wherewithal yet to burn him with cigarettes and ashes.

“Get me my lighter and run me a bath.”

“Your lighter is right next to you.” Sehun simply pointed out. “Okay, and. Get me the damn lighter my pretty bitch.” With a sigh that he barely contained, Sehun walked over to the bedside table where he had left a glass of water and medicine from earlier. Chanyeol clearly had forgone both of those and opted for a cigarette instead. When he reached over for the lighter to hand it to him, Chanyeol slid his large palm over Sehun’s ass cheek and squeezed. Years ago that would have been a turn on. Now it was simply revolting to him. Turning out of Chanyeol’s grasp he handed him the lighter. Chanyeol just looked at him.

“Light it for me, bitch.” There was no way he was serious right now. So, Sehun just tossed the lighter on the bed and walked away. Well, attempted to at any rate. Chanyeol grabbed him by his pajama pants leg and yanked him down on to the bed. “I said light the goddamn cigarette.” Trying to get away, he squirmed under Chanyeol’s grasp but it was all for naught. He just got held down harder.

“I can’t light it in this position now can I?” he spat back

“You can light it in any position I damn well put you in.” 

That caused Chanyeol to push down harder where Sehun was haphazardly thrown across his lap. His hands weren’t roaming. There was nothing sexual about this. He just wanted to show Sehun who was dominant in this situation and it was always going to be him. The tears were starting to bubble up his throat. Sehun truly thought after all these years he was all cried out. That was when he realized that those weren’t tears of pain but tears of tiredness. He was tired. His body was tired. His soul was tired. His mind was tired. His entire existence was tired. There was no fight left in him. No will to care about his own safety and wellbeing. He had a career in saving lives and was the best at it, yet he couldn’t even save his own. 

“Why are you crying? Get off of me you piece of worthless shit.” Chanyeol pulled his hand off of Sehun’s neck where he was holding him down and tossed him on the floor without a care in the world. “Go run my bath like I fucking asked the first time.” Sehun watched through glassy eyes as Chanyeol grabbed the lighter and finally lit the cigarette. He didn’t need Sehun to do it for him, he just wanted to push his limits just because he could.

“What are you still lying there for? Get up!” 

Scrambling off the floor before his tears betrayed him fully, he ran into their master bathroom and shut the door behind him. He was quick to turn the water on so he could cry in peace without being heard. The water ran, the bathroom steamed up, and still he cried. He wanted his parents but he was too scared to tell them that he was in trouble. He didn’t want to worry them. They were so proud that their son married someone who clearly cherished him. It was too bad that he was so wrong and now they would never know. He had friends but didn’t want to burden them with his troubles. He got himself into this and he was going to find a way to get himself out. But was death really the option? All the people he would leave behind. The heart’s that he’d break. The sorrow that he would cause. The holes in everyone’s life that he would leave behind. His death would cause more harm than good but then again he would finally be at peace. Before he could think too much about the consequences of his actions, Sehun wiped his tears on his sleeve, rinsed his face, and checked the water temperature in the bath. When he was sure that Chanyeol would be satisfied he grabbed some towels from the closet, set the soap on the bathtub rim, and made sure a candle was lit. 

Walking out of the bathroom he noted Chanyeol had started on another cigarette and was still lounging on the bed but this time with the TV on. “Your bath is ready. I’m going into work.” Sehun tried to walk out of the bedroom as fast as he could in order to stop another confrontation. 

“It’s almost midnight. You expect me to believe you’re going into work?” Sehun didn’t really care what Chanyeol believed but he wasn’t lying because he did have plans to go into work. Even though he wasn’t scheduled to go back in until next week, he needed a break from the atmosphere he was in. He was suffocating. Badly. “They called me while you were sleeping. One of the surgeons went home sick and they need me to fill in for a surgery.” Now that part was a blatant lie but Chanyeol didn’t need to know that. 

He braced himself for further argument but Chanyeol just put his cigarette out in the ashtray, walked into the bathroom and definitively shut the door behind him. Sehun let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Before Chanyeol changed his mind and decided to use him as his punching bag again, he quickly changed out of his pajamas and put on a simple pair of black slacks, a white turtleneck despite his hatred for them, and some black shoes. He rummaged through his drawer for some makeup to put on around his eye and around his jaw area. That was the best he could do in such a short time. It wasn’t his best work but it was enough to not have his colleagues look too closely. The ice pack from earlier helped the swelling go down so it didn’t look nearly as swollen as it had before. When he was done he flew out of the bedroom, grabbed his keys from where they kept them on a hook by their front door, and left. 

The drive was a relatively short one considering there weren’t many cars out at such a late hour. He pulled into the underground parking garage about fifteen minutes after he left the house. Normally it would take him closer to twenty five. When he pulled into his designated parking spot, Sehun took a breather and did a double check over his appearance. He looked okay. There were bags under his eyes but no one would look too deep into that. His bruises were decently covered, for extra measure he decided to wear his hair down and parted in the middle. It gave his face a little extra coverage that maybe the makeup couldn’t cover. When he was satisfied he stepped out of his all black Maserati SUV. Sehun noticed that the staff parking lot was pretty bare but that was to be expected of the evening staff.

Waving to the garage attendant, he headed in the direction of the elevator that would take him up to the hospital bridge. His wing was in neurosurgery on the opposite side of the hospital. For once he was grateful for the long walk as it gave him time to clear his head and put on the facade that he was okay. He couldn’t have people looking too closely. It was bad enough that he was coming in when he had been scheduled to be off for the rest of the week. That alone would raise enough questions.

After about a ten minute walk he arrived at the neurosurgery ward. There were only two attendants at the desk and from what he could see most patients were resting. He figured someone was probably doing the rounds to make sure their patients were all comfortable. Walking up to the receptionist desk he knocked on the top of it to get their attention.

“Ah! Doctor Oh, what are you doing here? Weren’t you on vacation until the end of the week?”

“I was, but we got back earlier than expected.” It was all a lie because he hadn’t gone on vacation at all. No, he was too busy recovering from his beating from last week. Unfortunately for him, just as he recovered from one he was experiencing another. Like clockwork. “I couldn’t sleep and I was just itching to do a little work so I thought I would come in for a few hours.” He gave them a soft smile and a wave as he headed down the hallway to his office. 

When he reached his office and opened the door the only light that streamed through was from the moon coming in from the large window that was behind his desk. Shutting the door behind him, he turned his lamp on and fired up his computer. The silence of his office brought him just a few minutes of peace and reprieve that he had been longing for. It wouldn’t solve all his problems but it was decent enough for him at the moment. As he waited for his computer to finish turning on he looked at all the awards and plaques that surrounded his office. He was the most revered neurosurgeon in Asia. People came from both near and far for him to operate on them. There was an honor in doing his due diligence in saving their lives or just making it a little bit more bearable. Sometimes, he envied the appreciation they had for him because while he was their savior he didn’t have one in his own life. 

“What do you think you’re doing here?!” Sehun looked up as his door swung open and his colleague, friend, and fellow renowned neurosurgeon walked through his office door. “Well are you going to answer me Dr. Oh?” He came around the desk to sit on the edge next to Sehun.

“Hello, to you too Dr. Kim. Who told you I was here?” Sehun asked with a small smile on his face. 

“You know the receptionists gossip and I ran into Seulgi as she was doing her rounds and she said she saw you come in here. So, here I am. How are you? You look exhausted.”

At that moment, Sehun wanted to tell Junmyeon everything that was going on. He knew his confidence wouldn’t be betrayed and he would do his best in helping him in any way he could. Junmyeon would never judge him. For as long as he knew him, not once did he ever make Sehun feel like he couldn’t come to him about anything. They never had rivalries despite their field being so competitive. They were always there for each other in one way or another. But with this, Sehun just felt like a burden. Even though he knew Junmyeon would probably give him a much better suggestion than taking his own life he just couldn’t bring himself to speak up. The thoughts of disappointing his friends and family came rushing back again. He knew this decision would hurt many in the long run but he had to help himself. Yes, he was trying to rationalize it because he knew it was a drastic step but drastic times called for drastic measures. 

“Sehun! Paging Dr. Oh!” Sehun blinked back in surprise when he saw Junmyeon waving a hand in his face to get his attention. He hadn’t realized he’d zoned out and never answered the question. 

“Yeah, oops sorry. I was just thinking about uh--uh--I was thinking of taking a sabbatical.” 

Junmyeon just looked at him with wide eyes. Sehun figured if he drops the seeds of being gone for an unsubstantiated amount of time then people would get used to him not being around. 

“You’re serious?”

“Well, no. Not entirely.” 

“Sehun, are you sure you’re okay? You love this job, you’re good at it and you’re fairly young. Why would you even want to go on a sabbatical at this point in your career?”

That was a good question. He wasn’t even thirty yet. He wasn’t burnt out on his job and there were a lot of people still requesting to be seen by him and no one else. Obviously, he wouldn’t be taking a sabbatical but his own life and these questions would be moot in the long run but he did need to think about the state he would leave the medical community it. 

“You know what, nevermind. Forget I asked.” Sehun said more to himself than Junmyeon.

“Look, you know you can talk to me about anything going on with you.”

Sehun did know that but not about this. He couldn’t talk to anyone about this except maybe two people.

“Do you know if Sejeong and Mina are in?” he asked abruptly

Junmyeon looked at him quizzically but answered anyway. “Yeah, they caught a homicide case that detectives wanted them to look over. They were just about to leave when they got called back in. Far as I know they should be in the basement.”

Sehun shot out of his chair and started to head out of his office. “Thanks! I’ll see you around.” Before Junmyeon could even respond to Sehun leaving so abruptly, he was on the elevators and pushing the buttons to the basement. 

***

He was winding down his day. A 48 hour shift with barely any sleep in between had taken its toll on his body. He was ready to go home, take a hot shower, and crash on his bed. There was literally nothing that could stop him from doing that. He was on the last sentence of his paperwork and was due to hit send in no less than thirty seconds.

“Jongin we’ve got another case.”

Welp, so much for going home.

Looking up from his desk, Jongin looked over at his partner and long-time best friend and confidant. They had been working together for the better part of eight years. They had started and finished the police academy together and somehow ended up in the same detective unit. They didn’t immediately start out as partners but six months in Jongin lost his first partner in a deadly shootout. About a month later they did a department rotation and none other than Byun Baekhyun ended up being his partner. They always worked well together and although Baekhyun was known for his playful antics when the time came he always got the job done and protected Jongin’s back.

“What is it this time?” Jongin asked as he got up from his chair, grabbed his jacket, and walked towards the door. “Double homicide in the train terminal, found about an hour ago. Same MO.” Baekhyun stated as they walked out of the building together.

This was starting to become a monthly occurrence. On the 12th of every month they would find a decapitated body with their heart and kidneys removed along with their spinal cord detached from their bodies. This strange phenomenon started about six months ago and they haven’t been able to gain any solid leads. Despite where the bodies were found they could never get any usable prints tying them to a suspect. So far they had found bodies in abandoned warehouses, closed down hotels, behind a mall in a dumpster, and the most recent ones have been in active bus and train terminals. These last few bodies unsettled Jongin greatly because it insinuated that the killer was getting more brave. Wanting their “works” to be put on display for more people to see and not just cops and detectives. Jongin was getting frustrated but he never let it show. He would use this frustration to solve this case once and for all.

“You want to drive or should I?” Baekhyun asked as they made it to the lobby. They both nodded at the guard stationed at the front desk and headed out into the late night evening air. “You can drive, Baekhyun. Just don’t pull another lead foot thank you very much!” Jongin knew they’d be pulling an all-nighter and Baekhyun’s driving would be sure to keep him on his toes for awhile. It was better than a cup of coffee if he was being honest. 

“My driving isn’t that erratic!” Baekhyun exclaimed with a slight pout on his face. “No, but it certainly has been known to keep me up at night.” Jongin laughed as they made their way over to Baekhyun’s matte black GMC SUV. Baekhyun lightly shoved him before making his way to the driver’s side and getting in. Jongin got in shortly after. The air in the car was solemn between them. Jongin had a feeling they were both thinking about what they were going to see this time. As it was getting more and more public he dreaded the thought of having to deal with crowd control and all the possible scenarios where someone could literally ruin the crime scene. It was becoming a nightmare of epic proportions. The train station was on the other side of town and even with Baekhyun’s driving it would take them some extra time getting there. 

“How bad do you think it is down there?” Jongin asked as Baekhyun made a hard left down a narrow street. It was obvious he was taking the back roads to cut down on the time. “I can only guess it’s significantly worse than last time. Let’s just hope the techs secured the scene fast enough.” Jongin nodded in response because Baekhyun was thinking on the same wavelength as him.

When they pulled up almost 30 minutes later there were ambulances, crime scene tech vans, police cruisers, and a few other detective vehicles everywhere. This must be worse than either of them thought. There was even a news van pulling up just as they were getting out of the car. Before, they were able to keep a low-profile on the case but not this time.

“Officer! Keep those people back.” He was not in the mood to deal with overeager news crews who wanted to get to the story first. They would be trampling over each other just to get the first shot of the bodies. Vultures were the only way to describe these people. They had absolutely no remorse or understanding for the victim as long as they got their big break news story.

“This is a mess.” Baekhyun said as they walked down the steps to the scene. Everyone had been cleared out of the terminal and it was just cops, detectives, coroners, and crime scene techs around. Jongin knew the scene was way past trampled and they’d be lucky if they got anything out of it. Even a partial print would be a miracle.

When they got to the scene the coroner was already bent over what was barely left of two bodies. One looked to be a male that was a little under 6ft, of course there was no head, the spinal cord had been tossed a few meters away, and there was blood everywhere which presumably came from the removed organs. The other was a female much shorter than the male, probably standing at around 5’5 and the same had been done to her body. This was their first double homicide as well as their first female. Jongin wondered if they were a couple or just two strangers that had now been joined in a gruesome death.

“How the hell is this person getting away with this? With all the people walking in and out of this terminal there’s no way they had time to carve and cut up a body, let alone two. Also pulling a spinal cord out of someone’s back takes significant amounts of time. This is ridiculous.” Jongin said out loud to no one in particular.

“What have we got Doc?” Baekhyun asked

Jongin continued around the terminal while Baekhyun got the details of the crime. There had to be something someone missed. From what he could immediately see there was no evidence that the crime had actually been committed in the terminal aside from the two dead bodies a few meters away. No lost carving knife, no footprints in the blood, no fingerprints, there was nothing. The best bet they had was the security cameras but he had a feeling even those had been tampered with.

“How did they do this in front of all these people? I don’t understand.” Jongin was still talking to himself but Baekhyun was the one who answered. “They didn’t.” Jongin turned around to see Baekhyun walking towards him.

“What do you mean?”

“Just found out that this terminal was shut down for at least the last 48 to 72 hours. They were having electrical problems with all the trains and a crew has been working on it. They were supposed to reopen today but this happened. Manager told me that they brought in their morning work crew to do some overtime so they could test the system to make sure everything was running smoothly before they reopened.”

“So, let me guess; no one was watching the security cameras?”

“Probably not. I think we need to look outside and not here. There’s a good chance that whomever did this watched both crews for a few hours at least. Laying and wait had to be their best option because those bodies have only been dead for a minimum of 8 to 12 hours.” 

“You think it happened after the train repair crew left?” Jongin asked

“Most likely. There was about a four hour window between when the train repair crew left and the terminal operation crew came in for the test run. That leaves more than enough time to get in and get out. However, I don’t think the heads were done here. There’s not enough blood for the heads, organs, and spinal cords. Maybe for the organs. I’m thinking they did the heads somewhere else.”

“Well then, let’s take a look outside.”

They both said their goodbyes to the remaining people in the terminal and headed up the steps when a glint from a high rise caught Jongin’s eye. Just in time he noted what it was and went into motion quick as lightning.

“EVERYBODY GET DOWN!” Jongin shouted as he tackled Baekhyun to the ground and dragged him back into the terminal. He immediately got out his gun and Baekhyun did the same. He could hear people screaming just as another shot broke through the crowd. He couldn’t tell if anyone had been shot yet or if this was just a distraction. There were about ten seconds between each shot and Jongin didn’t move a single muscle until it was time. The counting down was excruciating and he hated leaving those bystanders out like sitting ducks. After the third shot came, Jongin ran up the steps with Baekhyun hot on his heels. People were still running in every direction but Jongin had one place in mind. There was a highrise building directly across from the train terminal and he beelined for it. There wasn’t much time left before another shot was fired. That was if another shot was fired. Making direct eye contact with Baekhyun, they made their way through the frantic crowd who were still running in a million different directions. Another shot had yet to ring out and Jongin was hoping the shooter hadn’t left already and managed to sneak out amongst the chaos that he created. 

Together they circled the front of the building to see if there were any small places a person could sneak in a quick getaway and when they found none, they quickly and quietly went into the abandoned highrise. It had been under construction for a few months but the deal went south last Jongin had heard and no one had come back to finish the building. There were tarps covering most of the floors, drills and hammers had been left, plus ladders adorned a lot of the unfinished open space. They both listened for the most minute of sounds but heard nothing but rustling from the tarps and the people still screaming and running to safety down below. When they made it to the top floor where Jongin suspected the shooter may have been they were met with nothing but empty and open space. He could feel himself getting frustrated because how could they have gotten away without either of them noticing. 

“There’s no way they slipped out that fast.” Jongin finally stated when they had both thoroughly searched the area. Holstering his gun he started to analyze the area. From what he could see to the naked eye there were no shell casings and absolutely no marks from where the rifle would have been positioned. He couldn’t even find a damn shoeprint. 

“What do you want to do Jongin?” Baekhyun asked, but hell if Jongin knew. 

“Get CSI up here I guess. But I have a feeling there’s going to be nothing to find.” Walking off he just went over and stood near the ledge and looked out at the chaos that had formed below them. It was going to be a long night.

They left the crime scene shortly after the techs arrived to canvas the building for what their eyes may have missed. Jongin was drained and all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and go lie in his massive bed. It felt like the drive back to the precinct was a long one but before he could voice his complaints Baekhyun was whipping his SUV into the underground parking garage and pulling into his designated parking spot.

“Get some rest Jongin. We can come back in on Friday and take a look at things. It’ll give Lisa some time to look over the street cams. If she finds anything she knows where to find everybody.” 

He knew Baekhyun was right. Lisa was the best at her job and she could find what the average human could not. Jongin knew deep down that the person they were looking for was right there in the crowd watching them. He just wished that he could have caught them in the act. There was going to be another murder before it was all said and done. That fact greatly unsettled him. 

“I know how you get about these things. Don’t dwell too much on it right now. We’ll catch them. We always do.”

Words of reassurance always did the trick in slowing down his racing brain but this person had been terrorizing their city for a good six months now. Someone’s father, brother, sister, mother, or aunt would not be coming home. Everyone was becoming increasingly on edge and the brass were coming down on their ass hard. That added more stress than he needed in his life. 

With both a heavy mind and heart Jongin exited Baekhyun’s car and walked a little ways over to his silver BMW SUV. They bade each other goodbye and drove off in their separate directions. Jongin lived farther from the station than Baekhyun did. He lived in a smaller and quieter town outside of the city while Baekhyun lived in a highrise apartment directly in the middle of the city. Jongin preferred the quiet. His professional everyday life was filled with chaos, confusion, and disorder. He didn’t want that in his personal life too. So every day when he pulls into his little driveway he feels at peace. 

Driving onto the small and rough path that led to his home about 30 minutes later, he put his car in park and sat staring up at the moon for a few minutes. He noticed his neighbors front porch light was still on. She didn’t turn it off until she knew he was home. It was sweet of her. When he looked over again she had come to stand on the front porch. Almost like she was waiting for him, which if history served him right she probably was. To avoid keeping her waiting much longer, Jongin got out of his car and walked the short distance over to her. Despite it being well past midnight she kept an eye on him.

“Oh, honey you look exhausted. Come on in and let’s get you something to eat.” Jongin wanted to tell her no but he learned long ago that she never took no for an answer when it came to him and his health. 

“I don’t want to be a burden Ms. Zhou,” he said politely as he walked behind her into her small house. “Nonsense, you know you are never a burden to me Jongin.” Clad in her slippers, a thick nightgown, and a robe draped heavily over her frail body she looked over at him with a small sense of scrutiny. While barely looking a day over 60, although he had a feeling she was much older, she was wise and honest. Always giving him words of wisdom during times that he didn’t even realize that he needed to hear them. 

“When was the last time you slept?” She turned and looked at him awaiting for an honest answer to pass through his lips.

“About two days ago.” 

Shaking her head she continued into her kitchen where she grabbed a bowl and poured some stew in it from a pot that was still sitting, warm, on her stovetop. “That job will take a toll on you. You are so young, yet you look exhausted beyond your years. When will you take some time for yourself?” She asked him as she slid the bowl over to him. 

He hadn’t thought much about taking some time off. It certainly wasn’t going to be now, that he was certain of. Not when they essentially had a serial killer on their hands. There was no way he was leaving that case in the hands of men with untrained eyes and barely any years of service under their belt. 

“Eat up, then you can head home and get some rest.”

Jongin followed the directions of Ms. Zhou and ate the soup that she had placed in front of him. At some point she produced a bottle of beer from somewhere and slid it across the counter. He tried not to show his shock but it must have spread across his face because she laughed as she walked off and left him to finish his meal. Even after about five years of being neighbors, Ms. Zhou was a woman of many secrets and he was continuing to learn that as the days went by. He didn’t know what he’d do if they suddenly weren’t neighbors anymore. 

When he was finished Jongin rinsed and washed his bowl, utensils, and placed them back in the cupboards. He made sure to turn off the stove as well before he went into her tiny living room to bade her goodnight.

“Please, make sure you rest Jongin. I worry about you.”

With a hug and a smile on his face he did his best to soothe her worries but he made no guarantees. Much like his job there were no guarantees. He could go into the office one morning and not return home that evening. Each day that he was above ground he held precious to himself even if he wasn’t the best at maintaining his health when it came to getting proper amounts of rest. 

Walking across the small street back to his own house, he waved to Ms. Zhou who was standing on her porch waiting for him to safely arrive at his. When he was in the privacy of his own home he turned and watched Ms. Zhou go back inside and turn off her front porch light. All was how it should be. As soon as he took a momentary breather, Jongin realized just how tired he was. It was a hassle just to make it up the short flight of stairs and to his bedroom. He almost stripped down bare and pounced on his bed before he remembered how badly he needed and wanted a hot shower. It was going to be a quick one because he didn’t know how much longer he could stand on his tired legs. Grabbing a towel from his little hall closet he headed straight into the bathroom. Quickly flying out of his clothes, he tossed them aside and got into his small walk in shower. Normally, he would wait for the water to heat up but he was in a rush and really wanted to get back into his bed. It took him about fifteen minutes for him to wash his hair, body, and face. The last few minutes he just stood under the hot water and let it relax his tense joints. He really needed a massage because even a hot shower couldn’t fully relax him the way he was hoping.

When he was done he dried off on his way back to his bedroom. The heat was set to just the temperature he liked it and his ceiling fan was set to low. It was odd but he couldn’t sleep without having the white noise of the fan surrounding him. Throwing the towel to the corner of the bedroom, he slipped under his covers and turned his bedside lamp off. His phone was charging right next to him and he had it on silent just in case he got a call from Lisa or Baekhyun about the case. He figured they wouldn’t call but it didn’t hurt to be prepared. 

It didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep slumber but he was soon woken up by the sound of his phone buzzing next to him. Squinting his eyes, he noted that it was almost 4AM and he answered with a deep, groggy, and sleepy voice.

“Hello.” No sound immediately answered him. He was ready to hang up and go back to sleep when a voice finally came through. It was one he didn’t recognize. 

_“Well, if it isn’t the infamous Detective Kim.”_ The dark voice that came through the phone had Jongin jolting upright in his bed, the covers nearly flying off of his entire body. 

“Who is this?” He asked now fully awake.

_“That’s for me to know and for you to find out. Well that’s if you’re smart enough.”_

“What do you want?”

_“It doesn’t matter what I want. I’m closer than you think Detective. Be weary of those around you.”_

Before Jongin could respond the call was disconnected. Not letting that deter his thought process he immediately called Lisa. She didn’t answer so he called her assistant who told her that she hadn’t left yet and last they saw her she was still in her lab going over the street cams from earlier. Despite it being the wee hours of the morning, Jongin grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a plain white T-Shirt, and a hoodie. He slipped on the first pair of shoes he could find and flew out of his house. The neighborhood was still quiet as he put the pedal to the medal and sped off into the streets and made his way back to the station. On his way in, he called Baekhyun who said he’d meet him there in no less than ten minutes.

With Jongin’s speedy driving, probably breaking all kinds of traffic laws, he was pulling into the underground parking garage just as Baekhyun was getting out of his car. 

“You look like shit.” Was his greeting to Baekhyun who just squinted his eyes at him and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

“And you have on two different pairs of shoes.”

Jongin looked down to note that Baekhyun was indeed right. He had on one Nike sandal and one house slipper. He did nothing but laugh as they made their way inside and to Lisa’s office. When they arrived the lights were off but they could see her computers running simulations through all of the security cams in the city. Just as he was about to pick up the phone to call her, her assistant walked in.

“Oh hey, Jongin. I didn’t know you’d be coming in when you called.”

“Ah, sorry for overlooking that tidbit Joy, I was in a rush. Do you know where she is? It’s an emergency.”

“Uh, yeah. She went to the bosses office to let him know about something she found. Well, that’s what she told me over an hour ago.”

Sharing a glance of understanding with Baekhyun who would stay back, he hopped on the elevator and went up to one of the top floors where the high brass and his boss had their offices. Most of them had gone home, like normal people would, but when he rounded the corner he saw that his boss still had his office lights on. He was a night owl like the rest of them. 

“Hey boss, have you seen Lis--- _oh fuck!_ ” Jongin slammed the door shut behind him and walked backwards until his back slammed against the wall. That was not a sight he expected to see that early in the morning.

He heard rustling from all around the office and things being knocked over before the door was opened once again revealing a very flustered Lisa.

“Uh---Yixi---I mean Captain Zhang is ready to see you.”

With a hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck Jongin struggled to speak up. “I wasn’t looking for him but you.” Her eyes shot up in shock as she looked up at him. “I need you to trace a number for me.”

Lisa just shook her head and together they went back down to her lab. There was a tense silence between them. Neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Everyone here were consenting adults but the compromising position he found them in was something that he certainly wasn’t expecting.

“I’m uhm sorry about what you saw back there.” she said shyly

“It’s okay Lisa. I just---how long, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not long by technical standards. We made it official about a month ago but we’d been seeing each other for about a year.”

Jongin nearly tripped over his own two feet when she said that. Some detective he was that he hadn’t noticed that his boss and computer tech were involved.

“Don’t fret over your detective skills Jongin, they’re as good as we all know they are.” she laughed

He wasn’t surprised that she knew he was thinking about how he hadn’t noticed them and it left a smile on his face as they made their way into her lab to find Baekhyun and Joy hunched over the computers looking at only they knew what. 

“Alright, enough of this huddling over my computers! Move, move, move.” She playfully pushed Baekhyun and Joy out of the way and pulled up the equipment she’d need to trace a phone call. “Jongin what do you need me to trace?”

Jongin walked over and gave his cell phone to Lisa who put it on a touch screen tablet that could read any incoming or outgoing call made within the last two hours. She was able to pinpoint his last call and trace it down to about a five mile radius from where his home was.

“I can’t get it much closer than that and I assume it was a burner phone because I’m not getting anything else from it. Either they took out the battery or completely tossed it altogether. I’m sorry.”

“No apologies needed Lisa. It’s okay. Gives me something to go on. I’ll canvas the area and see if anyone saw something. Maybe bring back some more security camera footage for you but wait we probably won’t be able to get---”

Baekhyun came up to him and raised a hand to stop his ramblings. “Hold on. You are going back home and getting some more sleep.” Jongin opened his mouth only to be stopped again. “Nope, no arguments or I’ll drag the captain down here myself and have him personally ban you from coming in for the next two days.” 

“Baekhyun.”

“Jongin, I know. He’s out there and we will catch him but we can’t do that with you running on fumes. Two days won’t harm anyone. He’s just taunting you and we all know he won’t strike again until the 12th of next month. I will personally go out right now and at least canvas nearby bodegas to see if the phone got dumped but you are going back home.”

Baekhyun, as always was right. Jongin was probably one of the most awarded detectives, rivaled only by his boss, Captain Zhang. They may both be young but they’ve put away so many terrible people and have been awarded at least 20 commendations between the two of them. Although, it wasn’t something Jongin liked to brag about, everyone else held him in such high esteem. He couldn’t let this one get away due to his own incompetence. 

So, heeding Baekhyun’s warning he said his goodbyes and went back home where he spent the next 48 hours tossing and turning in his bed because his brain was running a mile a minute. The few hours here and there that he was able to get did help him immensely and in the end he would be grateful that for once he listened to someone else.

The hunt had officially begun.

***  
_Three months later…_

The day had come and if he was being honest with himself he was nervous as hell. His journey had come to an end and it was terrifying that soon he would be starting over without anyone. Almost like a newborn baby having to navigate the world.

Over the last three months Sehun had secretly been getting his affairs in order. He had hired a lawyer to help him draw up his last will and testament. Normally, things like that would take at least a minimum of six months but he paid extra for it to be done expeditiously. He was barely able to keep his head above water but knowing that the end was near was what got him out of bed every morning. Chanyeol had gotten astronomically worse too and it was getting so much harder for Sehun to hide all those bruises. It was almost like the Chanyeol he once knew was now completely lost. No more emotions. Not even anger. He just came and did what he wanted without any remorse or regret. When it all started at least there were times when Chanyeol would treat him like he once did. With love, care, and complete affection. That was all gone now. The man he once loved no longer existed and Sehun had come to terms with that because soon enough neither would he. 

_“Are we still on for lunch today?”_ A text came through Sehun’s phone from Junmyeon. As he sat in his office chair he mechanically texted back a simple _“yes”_ although he knew he wouldn’t be making their weekly standing lunch date. His heart shattered at the thought that he would never be seeing him again but Sehun made sure the hospital and neurosurgery ward were in good hands. He had explicitly stated to his lawyer who he wanted to run the ward and how. He wouldn’t be able to go peacefully if what they had worked so hard for went down the drain. 

Sitting in his desk chair, Sehun stared at the syringes that were filled with Tetrodotoxin. He was waiting for the clock to strike 12PM. He had to time this just right so that when he didn’t show up to lunch, Junmyeon would come hunting for him. It was in his nature. Yes, it was cruel for Sehun to force Junmyeon’s hands like this but he wouldn’t trust anyone else with such a drastic part of his life. 

Getting out of his chair, he took off his jacket and walked over to his office door to hang it up. He looked at it with such longing. That jacket had become like a second skin to him over the years. It was something he didn’t realize that he would miss until he hung it up for the last time. Running his fingers over the embroidered name that was written over his right breast pocket _Oh Sehun_ | _M.D._ | _Head of Neurosurgery_ | he read his name as it was for the very last time. Walking back over to his chair he rolled up his right shirt sleeve. The time had come. The digital clock on his desk read 11:58AM.

Reaching into his desk drawer he grabbed one of his extra tourniquets and tied it around his upper arm. His heart was beating out of his chest as he grabbed the syringe and turned it over in his hands. Was he really about to do this? Once he plunged in the syringe there was no turning back. He had made it this far, everything was in order, all he had to do was take this last step. He looked back up at his digital clock as it just switched to 12:00PM. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath to get his heart rate back to normal, he plunged the syringe into his arm, and tossed it back on his desk when the drug finally ran out. Leaning back in his chair he let the drugs take over. He was saying goodbye to his life as Oh Sehun, never to be known by that name again. 

///

“GET SOME HELP IN HERE NOW!” Junmyeon yelled into the hallway. He couldn’t believe what he had just walked in to. All he wanted was a nice relaxing lunch after a 10 hour surgery. What he didn’t expect was to find his boss, friend, and mentor dead in his office chair with a syringe tossed on his desk on top of an envelope that was addressed to him. 

“What’s wrong doctor?” Seulgi came rushing down the hallway only to be stopped by the sight in front of her. “What the hell happened Junmyeon?” Wasn’t that the million dollar question he thought to himself as he made his way further into Sehun’s office. He didn’t want to believe that the unthinkable had happened but he was looking at it with his own two eyes. The only way he could be sure was to go over and check his pulse but his hands were shaking so bad and his vision had become blurry.

It was his job as a surgeon to keep his composure but right now he was losing it and badly. More people had come into the office now, including Sejeong and Mina who were equally as shocked as he was. “Is he alive?” one of them spoke up, barely above a whisper. Well weren’t they all about to find out? Junmyeon slowly walked over to Sehun. He could see his chest wasn’t even moving and his eyes had lost all of its light. Reaching two fingers out he put them over Sehun’s pulse point on his neck and he waited with bated breath. 

“Junmyeon?” That was Seulgi right? He couldn’t tell. His ears were ringing from the pounding of his heart. Sehun was gone. Not even CPR could save him. Whatever he took had moved extremely fast. Once it was in, there was no turning back. But Sehun was a doctor, obviously. He would know that the amount that was in the syringe would result in an overdose. That meant---no, Junmyeon couldn’t face that reality. Someone else had to be involved in this. There was no way Sehun would take his own life. It just wasn’t possible.

“Call the police.” 

“What?” Seulgi asked. This time he knew it was Seulgi because now she was standing right next to him and he could see her from his preferrial vision. “Call the police.” he repeated again. There was no way this was done purposefully. He absolutely refused to believe it.

“Is there anything we can do?” Mina asked, with Sejeong right behind her. As the resident medical examiners there was probably a lot they could do but he had a feeling with a heavy heart that Sehun’s body would soon be in their hands and he didn’t want to burden them anymore than he had too. “Not right now. Thank you.” They left without saying another word. He could feel the heaviness of the situation radiating around the room. 

“The police will be here in less than five minutes.” Seulgi responded from somewhere in the office. His hearing had left him once again. Everything around the room felt like it was getting smaller. His breathing was becoming heavier. Speaking from experience, he knew he was having a panic attack and didn’t want to acknowledge it. He let a hand pull him out of the office and through his blurred vision he could somewhat gage that someone was trying to help him breathe through the experience he was having. 

“Junmyeon. Stay with me. Just breathe with me.” Doing as he was told he did his best to concentrate on his breathing. When he was almost back to normal he saw three officers and two detectives walking down the hallway towards them.

“Are you the one who called us in?” the detective asked as he walked up to them. “Yes, I am.” Seulgi spoke up on both of their behalfs. 

“I’m Detective Choi and this is my colleague Detective Lee, how can we be of assistance to you?” he asked calmly and respectfully as he reached out a hand for them both to shake. “Uhm, we suspect some foul play regarding our boss Dr. Oh.” Junmyeon choked out. He knew that there wasn't any foul play and he was wasting police time and resources but he just had to be sure that his intuition was wrong. 

“Excuse me, did you just say Dr. Oh? As in Dr. Oh Sehun?” Detective Lee asked

“Yes, sir.”

Junmyeon looked up just in time to see shock and dismay flit across Detective Lee’s face. “Wow, um he saved my life a few years ago. Bullet in the brain. Thought I was a goner on the table.” Amidst the chaos, Junmyeon smiled to himself because that sounded just like Sehun. Saving a life even when it seemed impossible. Now, they no longer had that and Junmyeon, although he was good at his job was no Sehun. What would they do now? 

“I’m sorry for your loss and if we can be of any assistance please let us know. If you could kindly escort your colleagues out of this hallway we’ll look into why you called us here.” Detective Choi spoke up as Detective Lee with a nod of his head towards them, turned around and spoke softly to the uniformed officers who came with them. 

_Ten hours later…_

The sun had officially set when Detective Choi and Detective Lee came down to speak to them where they were sitting in the staff lounge. No one had said much to each other over the past few hours, probably because they were all still in shock. This would be a huge blow to the entirety of the hospital and the medical community as a whole. 

“Dr. Kim, can we speak with you in private?” Detective Choi asked when he entered the staff lounge. Without speaking a word, Junmyeon got up and walked over to them. Together they went out into the immediate hallway. “First of all, we once again would like to state that we are deeply sorry for your loss.” 

“Thank you Detective.” 

“With that being said, we had both of your medical examiners go through all the necessary measures and they have definitively determined that he passed away shortly before you arrived in his office. That can be corroborated by the security cameras that we watched a few hours before his death and we can note that no one went in or out of his office at the time. We had one of our technical analysts down at the station run a remote test on your cameras and she has told us with great certainty that they have not been tampered with in any way. So, officially we will be ruling his death as a suicide by lethal dose of a narcotic. Also, this was left for you on his desk.”

They handed Junmyeon a thick envelope that felt like it was filled with some papers. “Is it safe for me to open these?” he asked when he took the envelope with great care into his hands. “Yes, it is. If there is nothing else, you are free to visit his body in the morgue and we have taken the crime scene tape off of his office door. Would you like us to contact his family and significant other for a notification or would you like to do so?” Detective Lee asked.

“Uhm that will be okay, I will go over there immediately and speak with them myself.” With a handshake and a nod, Junmyeon bade the two detectives a goodbye. He didn’t know how to handle telling the twenty or so staff members that were waiting for him to return to the lounge that Sehun was indeed gone, let alone how to go about telling his family and the medical community. So, instead of going back in right away Junmyeon opened the envelope that was addressed to him.

_To my Dearest friend, colleague, and support system,  
If you are reading this I have passed on. I apologize that things have reached this point and you are having to shoulder such a burden. Unfortunately, it was just my time to go. I wish that I was better able to explain myself and ask for help when I needed it the most but I thought I could handle this on my own. Obviously, I could not but I digress. I am leaving you with this note to inform you that all rights and ownership of the Neurology department are being handed down to you. I would trust no one else but you to handle this ward. You are legally bound to hold this position until which time you are unable to perform up to your best abilities or a significant life event has happened that has rendered you unable to continue your duties. Once again I am deeply sorry that I’m leaving you this way._

_This is my sabbatical._

_Sincerely and with love,  
Dr. Oh Sehun_

With teary eyes, Junmyeon flipped to the attached page and saw that there was indeed a form that was signed, notarized, and dated nearly three months ago. 

“What have you done Sehun?” he choked on a sob as tears fell onto the papers in his hand. That was a question Junmyeon knew he would never get the answer too. He would forever have to wonder why Sehun took his own life. What did he have going on that he felt he couldn’t share his worries with someone but that was just like Sehun. He never wanted to burden anyone else. 

///

_72 hours later...._

Sehun started to hear sounds around him. He felt something cold against his bare body and the feeling of cloth covering him. There was some soft whispering from somewhere but he couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. His eyes were struggling to open but he just let everything take its time and he didn’t panic. He was alive. That’s all that mattered to him at that moment. His body was trying to reorient itself from being “dead” for the past few days. He didn’t know how long it had been since he subsequently ended his life but he was glad that it worked. Well, at least he hoped it worked. His heart was heavy that it was something he had to do but right now he wasn’t truly filled with any regrets about doing so. 

“Sehun. Can you hear me?” 

The voice was near his ear but he couldn’t respond. He tried to nod his head but nothing would move. It seemed like it would take a little longer for his entire body to come back online. 

“I thought I saw his finger twitch from under the sheet. I hope he’s not really dead.” The voice said again but it didn’t seem to be directed at him but someone else in the room that he was in. He wanted to tell them that it had indeed worked. “Well can you watch his chest? Is he breathing? Check his pulse.” A different voice spoke this time. He felt the sheet slowly being pulled off of his face and lowered to around his collarbone.

“Holy shit!” A face came into his field of vision so he suspected that when the sheet was pulled back they weren’t expecting his eyes to be wide open. A hand waved in his line of sight and he followed the direction it was moving in. Well at least he thought he was.

“I really can’t tell if he’s dead Mina.” Aahh, so the voices he heard were Mina and Sejeong. That gave him a sense of calm because that was exactly who he wanted to see when he woke up. The only two people in the world who knew about his plan and would be the ones to get him out of the country. Now, if only his body could get with the program. 

Suddenly with a jolt, Sehun’s upper body raised up from the platform he was on and he took in one deep breath. His vision was still a little blurry but he was now officially aware of his surroundings. He was in the morgue, presumably on an autopsy table. 

“Sehun, are you okay? Hey, can you hear us?” A hand landed carefully on his shoulder and he found solace in the fact that he could feel again.

It took him a minute for his breathing to get back to normal but he was able to shake his head in response. He was unsure and nervous about whether his own voice would work. 

“Did--did it work?” Sejeong came into his field of vision and he saw that she gave him a cup of water, probably too soothe his scratchy throat. “It did. So far everything has gone to plan.” She responded as she continued to watch and wait as he collected his bearings.

“What about my parents?”

“They weren’t too happy about the signed and notarized document that they couldn’t plan your funeral and that it was to be left to us to have your body buried in a small mausoleum outside of the city. But she came around. Your funeral is scheduled for this weekend.” Sehun listened as Mina fully informed him of how things had panned out. 

“There was one small problem.” Sehun turned in the direction that Mina’s voice carried. “What is it?” He asked nervously.

“Nobody could get a hold of your husband Mr. Park. Everyone tried and there was absolutely no answer.” Sehun was in no way shocked by that. He had planned all of this so no one had to deal with his destructive and abusive overbearing husband. Or was it ex-husband now? He had made sure that the divorce papers were sent a few days before his passing. He had holed himself up at the hospital with last minute surgeries and procedures that would require him not to have to go back home. Plus, he knew Chanyeol had plans to go out of the country for a week or so and usually he never answered the phone when he did.

“That’s okay. I’m sure my parents got in touch with him.” Mina and Sejeong looked at him forlornly but little did they know, Chanyeol was supposed to be the last person to know about his death. He was hoping to be dead and gone by the time the news reached him. “Can I ask what time it is?” From where he was positioned on the autopsy table he wasn’t able to see the clock. 

“It’s going on 9PM and as much as we would love to keep you around you have to get ready.” Sejeong handed him an open duffle bag that from what he could see had some clothes in it.

“Your flight leaves at 11:00.”

Helping him off the table she wrapped the sheet around his waist and guided him to the hallway where they had their staff only bathroom. He quickly used the toilet and changed into a pair of grey slacks, a loose white button up shirt and his favorite pair of white converse. Just as he was about to rinse off his face he took a look in the mirror and noted that he now had silver hair with a slight shave at the nape and sides of his head. This was the new him for the rest of his life. Mina and Sejeong did it just the way he had asked. When he left he really didn’t know how he would be able to thank them. They were the only two who knew what he had planned and where he was going. They just didn’t know why. No one would ever know why. Even in his death he spared Chanyeol the results of being outed as abusive much like he did in life.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door; “Sehun, are you ready?” It was Mina. Without answering he made sure he left nothing of himself behind and stepped out of the bathroom. Sejeong was in the hallway as well with some items and a pair of keys in her hands.

“This is all your new paperwork. We got everything changed for you. Your flight information and tickets are also here. I left your ID and passport in the glove compartment of the car that’s just outside in our staff garage. You have everything you need here. There’s a phone number in the envelope for the guy who can hook you up with a car and plates under the table. Just call him when you land. He knows you’re coming. I didn’t give any details just to be on the lookout for you. With the money you entrusted to us your house is bought, paid, and furnished. It’s exactly where you asked. Everything else is now up to you Wu Shixun.” He looked down at the envelope that Sejeong handed him which indeed had the name Wu Shixun written on it. That was him. His old life was now gone. He was no longer Oh Sehun, a well known neurologist and neurosurgeon. He was starting over in a small town in an entirely different country. He had to find his own way and hopefully not make the same mistake twice. He couldn’t very well fake his own death a second time. 

***

“Jongin! I got something.” Lisa’s voice pulled him out of his reverie where he was looking over security cameras for what felt like the nth time that month. There had been six more murders since the fateful night where he received a menacing phone call from who they all believed to be the murderer. Baekhyun was unable to get any leads from it. Not even a tossed cell phone so they presumed he kept it even though a burner did him absolutely no good. 

“What is it Lisa?” He turned his chair around and looked to where she had frozen her screen on a set of 4 different pictures. All from different dates and times. She had magnified the video on the screen to as big as she could get it without distorting the images. From what he could see there looked to be the same man at all four crime scenes. He was wearing a baseball cap in all four screencaps, he was above average height for an Asian male, his clothes weren’t anything spectacular; nothing that would make him stand out in a crowd, and unfortunately for them his face was never visible to any cameras.

“Months and a few hours later, I found the same man at four of the six crime scenes. They all happened to be in this last batch of murders. I haven't seen him in any others since this first started. Either he’s getting sloppy and careless or he wants you to know who he is.”

“Can you run facial rec?” 

“I can try but I barely get a good look at his face. However, I might be able to run the plates of a van that pops up in every single surveillance camera that you have given me. It usually parks about a mile down the street from every crime scene so we never see him actually enter and exit the vehicle but it runs through street cameras and a few bodega cameras as well. I’m almost 80% sure it’s the same person.”

This was the biggest lead they’ve gotten in months. It had only been a few weeks since the last murder and they hadn’t gotten anything until now. They were running out of time as the 12th of the month was fast approaching once again. Jongin wanted to catch him before that. He refused to have another death on his hands. 

“Run it. Let me know if you find anything. I’m going home. I've been up for almost three days straight. Again.”

“Baekhyun said he planned to stay late, I meant to tell you that earlier. You might want to check in with him before he goes. I think he’s onto something. He wanted all the crime scene pictures.” 

“Where is he?”

“Check the conference room.”

He left Lisa to her millions of devices and headed back upstairs. Checking his watch he noticed it was a little past 10PM. That was early for him. Normally he wasn’t going home until the sun started rising and the morning shift clocked in. He’d be glad if he was in his bed by midnight. 

When he found Baekhyun, he was in their large conference room just off the hallway from their bullpen. Stepping in he saw literally every crime scene and body pinned to a board on the back wall and on a white board he had a timeline set up from when this began until now. Lisa was right, Baekhyun was onto something. He was the visual detective between the two of them. He liked seeing everything as they were in chronological order.

“You must’ve gotten something B.” Jongin said as he pulled up a chair and sat at the conference room table. Baekhyun didn’t answer him as he was standing stationary in front of the pin board. Jongin tried to see what Baekhyun was looking for but he knew he would never see it the same way he did. He was an action kind of guy and would be the first to kick in the front door of someone’s house. His soul was tingling to catch this person.

“Baek, did you find something?” Baekhyun turned around from his trance of looking at the board and with a smirk on his face he looked like he was about to drop a bomb on him.

“I think I found a way we can trap this guy.”

“I’m listening,” Jongin sat forward and gave all his attention to Baekhyun. If this was a way to catch the guy before the 12th of this month he was all ears.

“Okay, so first of all I don’t think this guy lives here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Most killers like this don’t disappear for an entire month. Although, he’s consistent; being as he kills on the 12th of every month, most killers can’t wait months between each kill. They start to kill more often and more frequently.”

“His body count is higher though. He’s killed 6 people in two months.” Jongin pointed out.

“Exactly, and I think that’s because he can’t break the routine of killing on the 12th so to make up for his urges he kills more people instead of just one or two like when he first started.”

“So, why do you think he doesn’t live here? When you say “here” do you mean in this city or the entire country of China itself?”

“China itself. I have a hunch and I just sent Lisa a text to review all airport surveillance for a few days before and about a week after each kill and I think that’s where we’ll catch him.” 

“So you think he was dumb enough to come through airport terminals?”

“Not necesarrily dumb but not conscious enough to think we’d look there which to his credit we hadn’t.”

Maybe Baekhyun was right. He did have a point that there was a lot of time between both kills and it was rare for killers to just flat out stop killing. They did have a tendency to kill more and not less as time went on. If he didn’t live here then they had to find out where he did live and whether or not he had been killing there. Jongin had a feeling he didn’t. Something told him that this person had a life that if this news ever came out he would be shunned from everyone and everything he knew. 

“I’ll go back down and help Lisa.”

“No, no. You go home and get some rest. I think she had planned to call in Joy to help her and maybe the Captain. Everything is in good hands. We’ll catch him Jongin.”

With a nod Jongin left Baekhyun to his mullings in the conference room and headed out. The time he spent with Baekhyun meant he probably wasn’t going to get home until midnight but that was fine because it was still earlier than normal and he could probably get a decent amount of sleep for once.

When he pulled into his driveway nearly 25 minutes later, as usual he found his neighbors porch light on. He knew she knew he was home. As he got out of his car, he saw a cab pull off after dropping off a man he’d never seen in the neighborhood before. He figured they must have moved in within the last few days but he wouldn’t know because he’d been working non-stop. He’d remember to ask Ms. Zhou about it next time he spoke to her. She always knew about any and everyone who lived in their small and quaint neighborhood. However, just as he turned to head into his house he made eye contact with the man in question and Jongin physically felt his entire existence stop in front of him. His eyes had to be deceiving him. There was absolutely no way that his childhood best friend was standing just a few feet in front of him and was apparently now his next door neighbor. No, this couldn’t be real. 

“Sehun,” he whispered to himself not expecting a response.

***

Of all the places in the world that Sehun could’ve chosen to get away scot free from his abusive ex-husband, right next door to his former childhood best friend in the outskirts of China was certainly not what he had expected. The Kim Jongin was standing in front of him. It may have been dark but from the clear moonlight that was shining over them he could see very clearly who he was looking at. Time had been good to him because he was as stunning as ever, although he did look a bit tired. Sehun could surely relate to that. 

Without realizing it, Sehun started walking towards Jongin who was literally frozen to the spot next to his car. His eyes hadn’t left his which was something Sehun got used to years ago. Jongin was always acutely aware of where Sehun was at all times. He could seemingly spot him in a crowded room. Sehun always found safety in being around Jongin even though he never admitted it outloud. So he was devastated when Jongin told him the last day of middle school before summer started that his family would be moving away. He didn’t know where to and Sehun was too scared to ask because he knew he would never get the chance to visit. They were both so young. Sehun started and finished high school without Jongin. Went to college without Jongin. Became the youngest neurologist in Seoul without Jongin. Got married without Jongin. But then he wondered if Jongin had stayed in his life would he have married Chanyeol in the first place. It was something neither of them would ever know.

“Sehun, is that you?” Oh dear the gods in heaven, his voice was deeper than Sehun remembered and it nearly made his knees buckle. He didn’t realize how much he had inherently missed Jongin until he was standing right in front of him. After all these years they have met again. Unexpectedly. For some unknown reason he felt safe and safe was not a word he had used for a long time.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asked

Oh, if that wasn’t the question of the millenium. In the overall sense he was far from okay. Only a few hours ago he had woken up from death so he was still reacquainting himself with the world. But if he were to be speaking in the current sense he was more okay than he had felt in a long time.

“No, but I think I will be.” Sehun softly replied. In the darkness he saw Jongin squint at him with a sense of scrutiny and it made Sehun nervous. He had gotten used to that look and over the years it was usually followed by a punch to the face. So, he tensed himself for the impending blow that ultimately did not come. He figured he was in for years of that trepidation and he would be naive to think that would go away overnight.

“Are you sure? You tensed up when I just simply looked at you.” Ah, the always astute Jongin, Sehun thought to himself. There wasn’t a single thing that could get past his eye. He’d be a great detective if he wasn’t already. That would have been the perfect job for him, but Sehun suspected he was probably a dancer. They did go to the same dance academy for the young and aspiring dancers after all. It’d be a shame to find out Jongin didn’t dance anymore but then again neither did Sehun. He wasn’t allowed. According to Chanyeol, he didn’t want anyone touching him no matter whether it be men or women. The last time he was in a dance studio was about a year into their marriage. 

“Um, I know it’s late but would you like to come in? I don’t have tea but I’m sure to have some beer or something.” 

Sehun was speechless at the suggestion. As much as he wanted to catch up with Jongin his trepidation and fear of pretty much everyone was starting to eat at him. He knew he meant no harm but he was nervous just having any human interactions even though it was Jongin.

“I---I---I---” Sehun was stuttering over his words and it was becoming embarrassing. He was never good at saying no. He hated letting people down. It just wasn’t in his nature.

“It’s okay. Maybe we can get breakfast one day whenever you’re ready. Mkay?” 

“I would like that,” Sehun responded softly.

“That’s good to hear. Goodnight, Oh Sehun.” The way Jongin said Sehun’s full name, it almost felt wrong that he was going by Wu Shixun. That he would never be Oh Sehun anymore. Jongin saying his name left a pain in his heart.

With an awkward silence between them, they both headed to their respective homes. Sehun looked back when he didn’t think Jongin would be looking only to see him watching him from his tiny porch. He quickly lowered his head and fumbled his way into his house. Turning on the lights he was shocked to see a small, cloudy, ball of fluff running in his direction. 

“Vivi?” Sehun squatted down and took Vivi in his arms. He didn’t know how Mina or Sejeong were able to rangle Vivi away from his parents house but he was grateful that they did. The last time he saw Vivi was months ago during the holidays. 

“Ah, I’m so glad you’re here you big boy.” Sehun murmured to Vivi as he made his way around his house to see furniture just the way he liked. It was an obvious downsize to what he had lived in for the past 3 years but it felt more homely and cozy. His married house was more like a museum but this felt exactly like what a home should be. It was a warm, close knit, and his favorite types of paintings and artwork adorned the walls. This was now how he would be living as Wu Shixun. No one knew him here. He wasn’t a great doctor anymore. No one would be searching for his medical expertise. He was essentially a nobody and that made him a little sad, however in the long run he knew it was for the best. 

With his body slowly becoming fatigued, Sehun turned all his house lights off except for a lamp, double checked that his front door was properly locked, and he headed upstairs. The bedroom had a large bed, probably fit for two, and there was a small chair in the corner, a bed for Vivi which he probably wouldn’t use, and a few dressers outlining the room. He went over to the first one he saw and was glad that he didn’t have to search for fresh clothes. There were all pajamas and boxers in the drawer. He pulled out a black pair and went to the bathroom. His shower would take no longer than 15 minutes because all he wanted to do was crawl into a bed that he could call his own. Feeling the heat from the water raining over his entire body it gave him that last boost his body needed to let him know that he was truly living once again. Well in the physical sense at least. He probably wouldn’t be living in the mental sense for many more years to come. He had a lot of mental anguish to overcome before he would ever be right again. That was if that was even possible. A piece of him might just forever be broken.

When he walked out of the bathroom minutes later, Vivi was already curled up at the head of his bed. It was a good thing to know that some things didn’t change, even if they did geographically. Doing his best to not disturb his sleeping beauty, he climbed under the thick covers of his large bed. It was the first time in all these years that he had an entire bed to himself. Even after Chanyeol would beat him until he couldn’t anymore, he still laid his head right next to his. Or when Sehun would finish a daunting shift at the hospital, eventually Chanyeol would find his way back into the bed. Now, he didn’t have to worry about where he moved, or if he snored too loud, or even if he got up too early. This life, this house, this bed was all his now. 

“I can do this.” Those were the last words Sehun spoke to himself before his exhaustion took over and Sehun fell into dreamland.

The next morning, Sehun was startled by the sunlight that was streaming across his face. It was a nice contrast to the slight chill in his room. He took a minute to remember where he was but when he noted that he was safe and away from danger he relaxed back into his pillows. He didn’t have to meet with the contact that Sejeong gave him about his car until noon. So he had a few hours to himself. Maybe he would go and take Vivi for a walk. Or just take a walk around the neighborhood. It would take him some time to get used to his newfound freedom but he was going to take each second and enjoy it to the fullest.

After a few minutes of deciding what he was going to do he climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. Vivi hadn’t moved from where he was perched on his own pillow next to Sehun’s head. Sehun just smirked at his still sleeping dog as he dried off from his shower and switched into a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He thought a nice morning coffee would be a good way to wake up but then he remembered Jongin inviting him over last night. Maybe he should take him some coffee over instead to make up for declining him last night. However, that thought quickly changed when he looked out from behind his closed curtains and saw that Jongin’s car was nowhere to be seen. He really should have accepted his invitation last night, maybe then he wouldn’t have sent Jongin running in the opposite direction.

Heaving a sigh of disappointment, he went back upstairs so he could take Vivi outside. He was a stubborn one who didn’t move when Sehun first called his name. Not even when he nudged him or shook the bed. Vivi was always going to get up on his own time and generally he did what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it. 

Sehun hadn’t even realized that he had started daydreaming until he felt a wet nose nudge against his hand. When he looked down Vivi was looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Come on, let’s go outside.” That had Vivi flying out of the room and down the stairs. He could hear his little feet scraping at the door when Sehun finally got some shoes and a hoodie on and pried open the door. At first, he wanted to let Vivi out by himself and hide inside. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. The moment when his fake death would be realized and he had no other choice but to run again. Would that time come today, tomorrow, a year from now, or twenty years from now. He would never know but he also couldn’t continue to live in sheltered fear. Even though he had every right to do so.

***

Jongin had left his house at the speed of light at like 5AM when he got emergency calls and texts from everyone in his unit. They had found the man they had been looking for after all these months. They caught him on security cameras at around 2AM and they sent out an undercover car to follow him from the airport. He hadn’t even realized the 12th was only three days away. They were going to get him before he struck again.

The waiting game was what Jongin hated the most. They had been sitting on a small run down house waiting for him to move. He had a feeling they would be here all night because there was no way in the world that he would strike early and Jongin had a feeling that he didn’t have all the supplies he would need to carry out the brutal murders that they had been coming across.

“Do you think he knows we’re here and won’t strike?” Baekhyun asked as he sipped from his second cup of coffee that day. “I highly doubt it. Like you said, he can’t help himself. He’s going to do something and we will be there when it happens.” Jongin responded from the back seat of the unmarked van that was sitting idle a little ways down the street watching the house. So far the only glimpse of the man they had gotten was when he passed by the window and they got a silhouette of his body. It still told them nothing about the man in question. The security cams at the airport were slightly above grainy at best but it was enough to go on and get the go ahead from their captain to pursue their most viable suspect. 

“Hey, hey! Jongin wake up.” He felt his body start to shake as he arose from his slumber that he hadn’t known he’d taken. “What time is it?” Jongin climbed to the front of the van and buckled up as Baekhyun pulled off after a run down, unsuspecting four door sedan.

“It’s nearing 7PM.”

“WHAT?! You really let me sleep all day?” 

“Don’t worry. Captain was around the corner with Lisa who somehow was able to hack into something and get ears close to the house plus there’s uniforms at intervals spanning about a five block radius. You getting some shut eye for a few hours wasn’t hindering anyone. And before you apologize for catching a few Zs, don’t. We need the big bad Jongin at his absolute worst.” Baekhyun looked over at him with a dangerous smirk coating his face. 

Jongin’s instincts slowly started coming online as Baekhyun maneuvered the van through rough streets following the sedan that was a few blocks ahead of them. Every few blocks they would switch routes to let another car take over so as not to get spotted. This slow-route chase continued for about twenty minutes until the sedan pulled into a secluded underground parking garage right across from a highrise apartment building. They parked their van across the street in an alley while the others went into the garage.

 _“Does anyone have eyes on the suspect?”_ Came Yifan’s voice through their hidden earpieces.

“Not yet. He hasn’t exited the parking garage,” responded Jongin who had his eyes trained on the street in front of him. Their eyes never left the street until Jongin caught the glimpse of a barrel of a gun just outside his window. Somehow their suspect had gotten the drop on them.

“Baekhyun, do not move a muscle.” Jongin’s eyes met him from his peripheral vision and he could see the shock jump across his face before the wheels started turning.

“Get out of the van, Detective Kim. I will not ask you twice or your partner dies.” The voice that was muffled through the windows was deep but he understood every word and the intention behind every single one. With his hands up to let the suspect know he had no gun, he slowly unlatched the door and stepped out into the alley.

“Tell your partner to toss out all of his weapons and drive off.”

“I’m not going any fucking where you asshole.” Baekhyun growled

“B, just do it. I’ll be fine.” Jongin stood as still as possible as he heard Baekhyun cursing obscentites from the open door as knives, guns, and throwing stars alike were tossed into the street. 

“Phone and earpiece too.” When the sound of those landed next to Jongin’s foot he didn’t move a muscle not even as a muzzled gunshot had his ears ringing as the phone and earwigs were shot. “Now drive off.” Jongin prayed that Baekhyun didn’t do anything stupid because he was barely holding onto his own patience. Being held against his will was not how he expected this to go whatsoever. 

Tires squealed down the alleyway as Jongin was left with the man that had eluded him for all these months.

“Well, we finally meet face-to-face Detective Kim.” Jongin looked up to see a man slightly taller than him, not nearly as buff but enough to be intimidating. He was as unassuming as a killer could be. He had big expressive eyes, a dimple poking out of his cheek, calloused hands held the gun steadily at Jongin’s face, and he had black hair that was pushed back under a NY baseball cap.

“You seem to know me, yet I know nothing about you,” Jongin retorted

“If you were better at your job maybe you would have found me months ago and all these people wouldn’t be dead now.”

“Point taken. But are we going to continue to exchange pleasantries or are you going to get down to business. I’m a little bored if I’m being honest.” Jongin knew he was pushing his luck with that last statement but he needed to stall for time so Baekhyun could find a way to get back.

“Walk. And I would watch that mouth if I were you or I will find that pretty bitch of yours who’s now your neighbor and kill him all over again.”

“What are you…? My neighbor is….hold on how do you know Sehun?”

“Ha! You mean my supposed to be dead ex-husband?”

Jongin nearly lost his footing and tripped when he heard that revelation. He suspected Sehun was hiding something but he didn’t think he was in any position to pry as he hadn’t seen Sehun since they were young. It just wasn’t his place but maybe he should have.

“Why have you been doing this?”

“Eh, I got bored of just beating his ass every day. I needed something more to stimulate my urges.”

“But why the 12th? Wait, the 12th of April is his birthday. Is that why you chose the 12th of every month?”

“Ah, so you are as astute as I believed you to be all these months. I was starting to get sorely disappointed.” 

Jongin felt his body getting hot. He wondered how long Sehun had to put up with a monster like this. For fuck’s sake no one deserved that especially not someone as kind-hearted and beautiful as Sehun. 

“Will you ever tell me your name?”

“If you take a good look at me you will find that you already know who I am.”

They stopped walking and Jongin felt himself being pushed up against the wall with the gun now pushed against his abdomen. He was getting really tired of being bitched around like this. Instead of taking that “good look” Jongin let his body go slack against the wall. He knew if he made any sudden movements he was guaranteed to get shot. He said nothing as he stared straight into the big eyes in front of him. Seeing everything while also seeing nothing at all. When he felt that there was room for a little distraction, Jongin pushed off against the wall, grabbed the hand with the gun and slammed it against the wall. He quickly landed a kick to the other man’s face which sent blood flying across the alley. That didn’t stop him as he ran in the other direction with Jongin hot on his heels. He didn’t get very far before Jongin launched himself onto the back in front of him and pulled him into a choke hold. Without letting go his body was slammed against a metal dumpster. He screamed out in pain but still he applied more and more pressure to the body against him. 

“Jongin! Where are you?” He heard Baekhyun’s voice at the end of the alley but he was too preoccupied with bringing down the body that he was currently hanging off of to respond.

“Jongin if you are dead I swear on Hades I will bring you back and kill you all over again.”

Baekhyun was so dramatic, Jongin thought as he completely choked out the man under him but not before he was met with the back of a head to his face. That was probably going to leave a bruise and maybe a black eye.

“Jongin!”

“I’m right here Baekhyun,” he finally responded; nearly out of breath.

“Oh god.” Baekhyun came running towards him with his gun drawn as he skidded to a halt a few feet in front of Jongin who could feel blood dripping from somewhere on his face and his eye was starting to swell. Oh and his back was on fire.

“You look like shit.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, you tool.”

“So who is he?” Baekhyun nodded at the prone body that was between them.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to go talk to someone who does.”

***

Sehun was startled by the rough knock that came at his door. He was sitting on his couch as he softly ran his fingers through Vivi’s fur who was laying across his legs as he watched a variety show on the television. He wasn’t really paying much attention but he was simply enjoying the peace he was immersed in. He almost ignored the knock until it came through again, harder this time.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he grumbled as he tried not to jostle Vivi too much as he got up and made his way to the door. He peeked out from behind his curtains to see who was causing all the ruckus at his door. He was stunned when his porch light shone on Jongin’s face. Wrenching the door open, he wasn’t able to even get a greeting out before Jongin stepped into his house. The intensity oozing from Jongin had Sehun shaking and his knees started getting weak as he backed his way towards the couch.

“Sehun. Sehun. Can we talk about something?” Sehun was startled by how soft Jongin’s voice was when he spoke despite how intense his demeanor was. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop the fear that still had him shaking. He was scared he was about to get hit over something that was out of control. He didn’t know what he had done wrong and all he wanted to do was run away and cry.

“Sehun, I’m sorry but this is really important.” He watched as Jongin slowly walked towards him but Sehun took a step back until his legs finally collided with the couch and he nearly toppled onto it.

“Whatever it is. I didn’t do it. Please don’t hurt me,” Sehun said with a tremble too his voice as he tried to stop his tears from overflowing. “Stop, stop. I’m not here to hurt you. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for barging in like this. I just need you to take a look at someone and tell me if you know them.” Jongin had now come to sit on the coffee table across from the couch.

“What...what happened to...to your face?”

“Don’t worry about all of that. I will be okay. Will you please help me though?”

“Jongin, I don’t know how. Why are you even asking me?”

“Sehun, do you know what I do for a living?”

“No. Need I remind you we just crossed paths again not even twenty-four hours ago. But I assume you’re a dancer. You always said you wanted to be a professional dancer.”

“You remembered that?”

“Of course, we both did. Or did you forget?”

Sehun had now looked up at Jongin who seemed to be lost in thought.

“Let’s leave that conversation for another day, shall we? No, I’m not a dancer. I’m a detective in the police department and we have a man who claims to be your ex-husband. I just want to know that he’s not bullshitting me.”

“What did you just say?” Sehun couldn’t have heard him right.

“I’m a detective…” Sehun interrupted Jongin quickly. He heard that part but he needed to hear the last part again. “No, not that part. What did you say about an ex-husband?”

“There’s a man who we’ve arrested for over nine murders and counting over the last 10 months or so. He says you’re his ex-husband. I have a picture to show you and I just need one answer from you. Do you know him?”

Sehun was on the verge of having an absolute breakdown. He came all this way and of course even in a new life he couldn’t get away from the old one. When would it all end?

“Show me the picture.” Watching as Jongin pulled out his phone, he waited with bated breath as Jongin scrolled until he slowly turned to reveal a face he hoped he would never see again let alone this soon.

“Do you know this man?”

“Yes, I do. His name is Park Chanyeol and yes, he was my ex-husband.”

***

_10 years later…_

“Jongin please…” Sehun’s fingernails were clutching hard into Jongin’s toned and hard back as he thrusted deep into him, driving them both to their climax. This was their third round that night and Sehun didn’t want it to end. He wanted to go all night. He wanted to be with Jongin in any way that he could get him. Their union together has been beautiful for the past 10 years and he wouldn’t have changed any second of it.

“I’m close baby,” Jongin groaned next to his ear as his rhythm became erratic. 

Their moans were loud and mixing together as they continued to chase their high. Sehun felt him clench around Jongin and he nearly collapsed on top of him but then he slid out of his dripping hole and climbed up the bed.

“Open up,” Jongin’s deep voice demanded and Sehun did exactly as he was told without complaints. Jongin slid his leaking cock into Sehun’s mouth and what didn’t fit, Sehun used his hand. He could feel the veins in his cock throbbing in his mouth and he knew Jongin was as close as he said he was. So he tapped on his thigh just as Jongin pulled out and came over his face. 

“You love having my come on you, don’t you?” Jongin asked sensually and Sehun just nodded up at him. 

“I ache, help me.”

Sehun was still throbbing and he wanted to come untouched and Jongin knew that without him having to fully voice his intentions. Jongin slid down the bed and crawled behind Sehun who was breathing heavily on his side. Sehun could feel his hole still leaking from when Jongin came inside him two times before. So, it was no problem when Sehun felt himself being filled up again from behind and Jongin slowly fucked into him. Sehun reached back and intertwined their fingers. 

“You’re still so tight babe,” Jongin moaned into his neck.

Sehun was struggling to breathe as he clenched around Jongin’s cock which was aiming straight for his prostate. He was floating in the clouds. Jongin always fucked him so good and he hated to compare him to his ex-husband but Chanyeol had never fucked him like this.

“I’m close, Jongin. Harder,” he begged. Jongin shoved Sehun’s leg up towards his chest so he could get a better angle and fucked Sehun into submission. Their moans were mixing together in a sense of harmony that he had grown to appreciate over the years. 

“Come for me babe. I can feel you,” Jongin said into his ear and Sehun started to fully lose all of his inhibitions. His head was swimming as Jongin fucked him over the edge and he came hard across his abdomen and some got on his hands. He hadn’t realized that Jongin had gotten hard too and came in his hole just seconds after him.

“I love being inside you,” he took Sehun’s face into his hands and gave him a soft kiss on his lips despite having come still dripping on his face. “Don’t pull out just yet,” Sehun replied softly. He never wanted Jongin to leave him until he could gain his bearings again. Well, that and he just really enjoyed being like this with Jongin.

After Sehun came down from his high he noticed the way their wedding rings glistened in the moonlight from where they were still intertwined against his chest. Never in a million years did he think he would get married again. Not after everything that he had been through, but Jongin had changed his mind. Made him feel safe and loved the way he was supposed to and deserved. He never yelled at him or raised his voice. Jongin was patient and understanding, always asked Sehun if something was too much. He never pushed Sehun’s boundaries and even went to counseling with him sometimes. Especially around the time when they started getting serious.

“Are you okay?” 

“Mhm...thank you as always.”

“Sehun, you know you never have to thank me for loving you.”

And he did know that but he felt inclined to always express that. He never really had the chance when he was married before because there was really nothing to be thankful for. Not even when he got a reprieve from getting his face bashed in because every time he started to relax Chanyeol would always come back for more.

“Do you think he’ll ever…” before he could even finish his sentence Jongin interrupted him with a sense of finality in his voice. “No, he won’t. He is never getting out of prison. I made sure of that personally. With my last dying breath he will never be able to lay a finger on you ever again.” There was a hint of a growl in Jongin’s voice and Sehun had learned that it was both his protectiveness and possessiveness coming out. He would do anything for Sehun and he often reminded him of that when his doubts clouded his thoughts. 

“Enough of this talk, let’s go get cleaned up.” Jongin slid out of Sehun on a hiss and waited by the edge of the bed as Sehun scooted over and got out of the bed himself. His legs were a bit wobbly and he could feel the come slipping out of his hole but they made it to the bathroom without making too much of a mess. 

Sehun sat on the edge of the bathtub while Jongin got a small towel which he ran under hot water. When he came back he went to slowly wipe his own come off of Sehun’s face but he accidentally flinched when Jongin’s hand got too close. It wasn’t on purpose but just a reflex. One that Jongin got used to over the years. He wanted to apologize but he knew Jongin wouldn’t accept it so he waited until he was ready.

“I know what you’re thinking baby and you know you don’t have to apologize. I’m here whenever you’re ready.” 

Sehun hung his head low out of embarrassment but he inherently knew it wasn’t needed. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. Reaching out he took Jongin’s hand in his and led him back up to his face, where Jongin slightly cupped it and softly wiped his face off. The warm water against his face was soothing and calming. Being in Jongin’s presence also helped as well. When he was done, he tossed the towel in the sink and reached around Sehun’s body to turn the hot water on in the tub. Jongin climbed in first and then Sehun got in second. He laid his back to Jongin’s chest and breathed deeply as the water filled up the tub and surrounded them. 

Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun and kissed along his neck. 

“I love you so much Sehun.”

“I know. I really want to thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me.”

“Yes. Yes there is. You saved my life. You brought me back from the edge of being lost forever. If the universe hadn’t somehow made us neighbors I don’t know how I would have survived throughout China on my own. I mean, yeah, I would have functioned well enough but it would just feel like I was going through the motions of life. After everything I had gone through I didn’t deserve that. It would be like I had died all over again. I would have wondered if this new life was really worth living. You really and truly saved me and there aren’t enough words in any dictionary or language to express how grateful and thankful I am.”

“Baby, something tells me we would have inevitably crossed paths. I’m just glad it was sooner rather than later.”

“Do you remember that day?” Sehun asked as he pulled Jongin’s arms tighter around him.

“Are you speaking about that specific day?”

“Mhm.”

“I know I scared the living shit out of you. I apologized then and I will continue to apologize for doing that to you. I should have been more aware of how traumatizing that was for you.”

“You didn’t know Jongin, and I don’t fault you for that.”

“I wouldn’t let you leave without stitching up your face though.” Sehun reminisced as Jongin nipped at his jawline.

“And that was the day I fell for you. It was probably grossly inappropriate timing on my part but something in my heart told me that was exactly how things should have been.” 

“Jongin.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for being my Prince Charming.”

_When this journey had all started for Sehun he truly thought he was going to live the fairytale life. The one he dreamt and read about since he was a young boy. He did everything the way the stories described. He fell in love, married his Prince Charming, and moved on to live happily ever after. Then he learned happily ever afters didn’t exist. Except, they did. Happily ever afters did exist. The books just didn’t tell you it wouldn’t necessarily be with the first person you met. However, the first person he met and bonded with was his Prince Charming all along. He just left before either could realize it. Now, he was truly experiencing what it was like to be in a fairytale. From the moment they reconnected Jongin treated him like a delicate vase that always needed to be held with careful and fine tuned hands. The security he felt, the love that blossomed, the patience that he was given was never given in the hopes of receiving something in return. Jongin did that because that was just who he was and it was how he always wanted to treat Sehun. He just never got a chance to do so the first time around. This wasn’t just a lesson learned but a learned lesson. Nothing is ever as it seemed. Sometimes you have to walk through hell to get to heaven, and he did that in spades. Jongin walked by him and pieced every part of him back together. It didn’t matter if it took him the rest of his life, he was going to make sure Sehun knew he was loved. Just like how they are in fairytales. It took some time but Sehun eventually lived and breathed marital bliss. It did exist and it indeed did last forever. If it was with the right person. Kim Jongin was his right person, his Prince Charming, and his happily ever after._

_He would forever be Oh Sehun to Kim Jongin, but Wu Shixun to everyone else._


End file.
